callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemy along the way. Similar to the Special Ops mission Overwatch, Hidden is an accurate remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level All Ghillied Up. Overview The level takes place in Prypiat, and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level All Ghillied Up began, from the shipping container area. The player begins the level with a Silenced Intervention and a Silenced USP .45, but there are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the score system used is simply a "Perfect" kill, a "Good" kill or an "Average" kill. Getting a headshot on an enemy, killing an unaware enemy in one shot, or getting two or more kills with one bullet will award the player with a "Perfect" for each enemy killed in this way. Although this will not, in any way, affect the star-based score that you receive at the end of the mission. That score is still based on the difficulty you completed the mission on. Tips *Beware of the enemy snipers in ghillie suits, they hardly ever miss (even on the easiest difficulty) and are inherently difficult to see. *Whenever facing the snipers, use anything for cover. Peek gently around corners; usually the sniper will shoot whatever you're hiding behind since they go for torso shots, thus giving away their position. *The snipers will give away their position most of the time when they shoot. Just before they shoot you, the reflection of sunlight from their scopes (visible as a small flash) will indicate where the sniper is. Sometimes, they may even stand and shoot you. A good tactic for this if you are playing on co-op, one player can stay in one place to draw the enemy's fire and one player can look out for the other enemy snipers in the area. *When sneaking up on regular soldiers, keep in mind their surroundings; make sure no one can see your target before you shoot. Any signs of death will alert nearby enemies. *When you alert enemies, the background music suddenly changes to a different beat, this can inform the player if a possible attempt at sneaking or killing an enemy without anyone knowing he died, has failed. *Some soldiers are paired with one another, so it is advised you go for a two-kill shot if possible. *If you are caught, it is best to move to a position to where you can funnel the enemies through one spot, as it makes it easier to kill them. If you kill enough, they will stop coming after you. *Some times, Ghillie Snipers may lose their patience and go after you with their sniper rifles or their pistols. You can hear when their nearing as they make loud noises when moving about. *On Veteran, the Ghillie Snipers will ALWAYS see you when you start to enter the field, so beware of sniper fire after you kill the first set of unaware infantry. Trivia * There is a total of thirty enemies in this level on Regular difficulty * There is a total of thirty-seven enemies in this level on Veteran difficulty. * When the player picks up an unsupressed weapon MacTavish will give the same explanation on unsupressed weapons as from the level Cliffhanger. * It is possible to do a triple kill, somewhere in the middle of the level when there are three men on the road. * "Hidden" is actually the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up" played backwards from the containers. *There are at least 15 ghillie snipers on Veteran, 6 in first field, 5 in second field, one in sniper tower, the rest in the last area *You will take control of Roach. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels